


Cop Car

by didntwanderstillgotlost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, High School AU, Jock!Dean, M/M, One-Shot, Trespassing, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didntwanderstillgotlost/pseuds/didntwanderstillgotlost
Summary: I was listening to music the other day and Cop Car by Keith Urban came on and I couldn't help thinking Destiel High School AU, so here we are
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music the other day and Cop Car by Keith Urban came on and I couldn't help thinking Destiel High School AU, so here we are

Dean parked Baby in the field behind the airport and cut the engine. He could feel the nervous energy radiating off Cas in the passenger’s seat. He put his arm on the back of the seat and grinned.

“Sweetheart, relax.” He toyed with the collar of Cas’s trench coat.

“Dean, didn’t you see the “No Trespassing” sign?”

“Yeah, so? We’re not hurting anyone. I come out here all the time. I like watching the planes take off.”

“I thought you hated heights?” Dean rolled his eyes fondly.

“I do, but I’m not _in_ the plane, now am I?”

“Point,” Cas conceded. He looked up at the sky through the windshield. “It is nice out here.” Dean moved across the seat and into Cas’s space. He was still finding it hard to believe that he was on a date with Castiel Novak. Cas was the smartest kid in their entire school and he had no reason to be going out with someone like Dean.

“We can get a better look if we sit on the hood.” Cas smiled and opened the door. They settled on the hood and Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“This is nice.” Dean put his arm around Cas.

“Ya know, I kinda like you a lot.”

“I like you, too, Dean. And it took you long to ask me out.”

“Excuse me for thinking you were too good for me.” Cas scoffed.

“Right. I’m too good for the captain of the football team. You have people lining up in front of your locker to date you.”

“I do not. And even if I did, none of them are dark-haired, blue-eyed nerds with straight As and their nose always buried in a book. I really liked reading Slaughterhouse-Five over your shoulder last week.”

“So that was you breathing down my neck?”

“Absolutely.” Dean grinned and Cas laughed.

“You really are something, Dean Winchester.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should. I meant it as one.” The sincerity in Cas’s eyes made Dean blush. To cover his nervousness, he did the only thing he could think of. He tipped Cas’s chin up and kissed him. Cas made a soft noise in the back of his throat and kissed back. Dean was in his comfort zone here, so he was surprised when Cas made the first move to deepen the kiss.

“Slow, sweetheart. We’ve got all night.” The words were barely out of his mouth when a siren sounded and lights started flashing. “Shit,” Dean muttered as the cop car pulled to a stop. He looked at Cas. “Sorry. I’ll take the heat for this. It was my fault.”

“Or we could make a run for it,” Cas said with a small grin. Dean stared at him, his blue eyes catching the blue from the lights on the car.

“What?”

“We could make a run for it. Might make a good story.”

“What happened to my cute, nerdy Cas who’s never broken a rule in his life?”

“Just because I’ve never been caught doesn’t mean I’ve never broken the rules.” Dean grinned.

Dean didn’t pay much attention after the cuffs were secured around his wrists. He figured they’d get taken to the station, their parents would be called, and he would probably have to do some community service. He didn’t mind that so much, but he knew Cas’s parents were strict. He hated the idea of not getting to see him again. In the police station, they were put in a holding cell to wait until their parents showed up. Dean sat on the bench.

“I’m really sorry about this, Cas. Not exactly a great first date.” He was surprised when Cas chuckled.

“Dean, I had fun tonight. More fun than I’ve had with anyone. My parents will be mad, but they’ll get over it.”

“Doesn’t mean they’ll let me see you again.”

“I think if you’ve learned one thing tonight, it’s that I don’t always follow the rules,” Cas said. He sat next to Dean on the bench and tucked his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I told you I like you and I meant it. I’d like to see if this goes somewhere.”

“Like court?” Cas laughed and pushed him and Dean couldn’t help grinning. “If we get outta here and your dad doesn’t kill me, wanna get dinner tomorrow night?”

“Of course. But maybe I’ll drive.”


End file.
